In one conventional form of refrigerator door, shelves are provided on the inner surface of the door for carrying objects to be refrigerated. One such shelf is adapted to receive egg holders which, for example, may support six or more eggs, and which holders may be removed as a unit with the eggs when desired.
Another form of prior art structure utilized in such refrigerator doors comprises a butter compartment wherein butter containers may be placed. It is conventional to provide a door over such a compartment so as to cause the temperature therein to be slightly higher than that of the remainder of the refrigerated space so as to retain the butter, or other spreadable material, at a desired softness.
It has further been conventional to provide the shelves on such refrigerator doors with a suitable configuration to accept side-by-side placement of canned products, such as soda pop.
It has further been conventional to provide containers of synthetic resin which may be stored in the refrigerator or freezer compartment, as desired. Such containers are conventionally provided with removable sealing covers.
Still further, it is conventional in refrigerators to provide crisper drawers and the like wherein metal or plastic containers are provided with removable covers or overlying shelf means and removably disposed within the refrigerated space inwardly of the door.
Still further, it is conventional, in such refrigerators, to provide ice cube forming means wherein ice cube trays are slidably placed on refrigerated shelves in the refrigerated space.
It has further been desirable to provide food containers which may be stored in the refrigerated space or freezer and which are adapted to be removed therefrom and utilized as the container in which the foodstuff or material is then heated in a convection oven or microwave oven, or the like.